Centaines de flammes sur l'eau
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Novembre 1942. Seconde Guerre Mondiale. France. Et cette voix à la radio qui annonce la fin de la zone libre, l'occupation totale du territoire Français par l'armée allemande. Toulon écoute et reste de marbre à ces paroles, il se doit d'être fort. Le grand port militaire français sait que ces jours de liberté sont comptés maintenant. OC Ville!


Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voilà un petit texte bien loin de ce que je ne fais d'habitude, pas forcément très gai vu le sujet abordé même si j'espère que ce petit-riquiqui-micro point d'histoire sur ce qu'il s'est passé en France durant la seconde guerre mondiale vous plaira et/ou vous instruira.

Bisous et bonne lecture!

Note: Je publie ce texte vraiment à l'arrache pour qu'il soit raccord avec les dates historiques, donc cette fois-ci et contrairement à d'habitude il n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta-lectrice. Je m'excuse donc pour les fautes un peu plus nombreuses que d'hab' qui y traine...

Toulon: Marius Amoretti.

* * *

><p>Centaines de flammes sur l'eau<p>

* * *

><p>Il était sept heures du matin. En ce 11 novembre 1942, Toulon, le nez dans son café serré ne cilla pas lorsque Radio Paris retransmit l'annonce officielle d'Hitler. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il savait proche la fin de la zone libre. Deux années qu'il s'en doutait à vrai dire, même si là-dessus il avait eu quelques espoirs d'y échapper ... seulement depuis presque une semaine on rapportait des mouvements suspects de garnisons allemandes près de la frontière entre les deux zones françaises.<p>

Et le couperet était de nouveau tombé sur la tête de la liberté française.

La rumeur scandalisée de la population parvint alors aux oreilles du grand marin brun au teint halé, attablé dans un café du port. Marius eut un faible sourire devant la naïveté des humains. Il était évident que les allemands n'allaient pas en rester là, surtout après la récente offensive des alliés en Afrique du nord. Laisser les villes méditerranéennes françaises et la Corse sans "protection" face à cette menace serait stupide, quitte à briser l'armistice du 22 juin 1940 ...

Enfin ça c'était le prétexte idéal, la raison officielle de cette trahison envers les engagements allemands. Officieusement récupérer le reste des forces militaires françaises stationnées en méditerranée serait un atout de plus pour l'armée allemande qui les convoitait depuis longtemps. Imaginez donc chars, avions de combat, sous-marins et bien d'autres engins de guerre dormant en zone libre, n'ayant pas le droit d'aider les forces alliés mais n'étant pas au service des troupes de l'axe!

Rouillant presque.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Car à partir de maintenant l'armée française libre était sous le contrôle de celle allemande ... sauf volonté contraire de la hiérarchie.

Et justement pensa Toulon, les ordres étaient pour l'instant clairs sur ce qu'il fallait faire dans un tel cas. L'Amiral Darlan, ex-ministre de la Marine avait laissé des directives pour que la flotte française ne devienne pas le jouet des Nazis. Se saborder, pour prouver sa neutralité dans ce conflit ou briser à son tour l'Armistice en envoyant la flotte aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

La grande ville portuaire et militaire méditerranéenne finit en vitesse sa boisson et sa viennoiserie avant de saluer et rassurer le patron du café qui le regardait d'un œil passablement terrifié. Puis il se dirigea vers l'enceinte militaire qui était la fierté de sa ville pour y trouver dans un bureau un groupe de hauts gradés en pleine discussion. Parmi ces gens se réunissant en urgence, il reconnut l'amiral et préfet maritime de Toulon, André Marquis, vers qui il se dirigea d'un pas rapide en saluant toutes ces personnes qui décideraient surement aujourd'hui du futur de plus d'une centaine de navires militaires français. L'homme le remarqua et vient s'adresser à la ville, gravement.

-J'imagine que vous avez entendu l'annonce de Radio Paris ?

-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas une surprise, nous nous y attendions tous aux vues des rapports qui nous parvenaient.

-En effet, il va s'agir maintenant de décider comment réagir au mieux à ce nouveau coup de poker allemand ... avec toutes les implications que cela comportera.

Le cœur de la grande ville eut un raté en pensant en effet aux conséquences de ce qui ressortirait de ce conseil. Pour ses habitants, pour la ville et pour lui.

-Bien, puis-je assister à ce conseil?

-Bien sur mon ami, votre avis est toujours le bienvenu.

-Merci mon amiral.

..ooOoo..

Le vent hurlait la mort de la liberté pour Toulon, en ce 27 Novembre 1942. Il était cinq heures du matin quand un message était parvenu à la base navale, d'un fort à l'ouest. Les boches étaient là, au pied de la cité.

Soudain, le vrombissement des avions de la Luftwaffe vint se joindre à l'aura lugubre de cette fin novembre, renforçant le sentiment d'urgence tenaillant Toulon depuis la veille. Ses yeux bleus virent par la fenêtre du bureau où il était accoudé la rade militaire être illuminée. _Les avions._ Pour mieux surveiller l'activité du port et prévenir les forces terrestres allemandes de ce qu'il s'y passait, forcément.

Les boches savaient parfaitement les navires français encore accostés dans les eaux paisibles et protégées de la ville, n'ayant pas rejoint les forces Alliés...

Mais bien loin de se soucier des avions allemands, les hommes de la base navale toulonnaise étaient tous sur le pied de guerre. Ordre était donné depuis le 11 novembre par le secrétaire d'Etat à la Marine, Gabriel Auphan, de saborder tout bâtiment dès l'approche des troupes allemandes, si aucun accord ne semblait possible aux deux amiraux contrôlant le personnel et les bâtiments navals toulonnais.

Et justement, Toulon se tenait à côté de l'un d'eux, l'amiral Jean de Laborde, qui tournait en rond autours d'un officier tentant de joindre en vain les forces allemandes les encerclant. Le haut gradé jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la fenêtre en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Marius se détourna au bout d'un moment du spectacle angoissant qu'il y voyait.

-Il va falloir se décider mon amiral, et ce rapidement.

La phrase dite d'un ton plat et neutre eut le ton d'arrêter l'humain dans sa ronde nerveuse. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme-ville en un silence s'éternisant, avant qu'un son ne s'échappe du téléphone posé sur le bureau.

-L'amiral Marquis surement, excusez-moi Toulon.

-Je vous en prie.

Le grand port militaire reprit sa contemplation de la rade en écoutant discrètement la conversation. Son cœur explosait dans cette attente insupportable, à peine vingt minutes s'étaient passées depuis le coup de fil du fort mais le temps semblait se jouer de lui pour s'étirer en une éternité. Mettant ses nerfs et sa patience à rude épreuve.

Le bruit du combiné que l'on raccroche l'arracha à son malaise grandissant et il fit un grand effort pour rester calme en se retournant, quand de Laborde l'appela.

-Les allemands sont aux portes de l'arsenal Toulon ... nous n'attendrons pas plus, ordre est donné de saborder l'ensemble de la flotte.

Aussitôt il reprit le combiné pour donner des directives aux hommes sous son commandement. Un étrange soulagement prit alors le marin immortel, qui salua l'officier avant de prendre congé, allant lui-même participer aux opérations de sabordage.

..ooOoo..

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'une majeur partie des bâtiments soient sabordés, devenant à jamais inutilisable pour qui que ce soit. Dans son dos et sous ses yeux, Marius pouvait apercevoir de nombreux feu se déclencher et embraser la noirceur de la nuit. S'arrêtant de cavaler en tous sens, la ville prit un instant pour regarder le triste spectacle de dizaines et dizaines de navires français détruits. Au total cent dix-huit furent sabordés cette nuit-là, sous ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes. Jamais un tel spectacle de désolation ne lui avait été donné de voir, à lui le plus grand port militaire français.

Ces jambes le lâchèrent soudain et il se laissa porter à terre, s'écroulant comme sa puissance en ce jour. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant de se remettre, reprendre son masque d'impassibilité et de se relever, voyant les tanks allemands s'approcher.

Toulon eut alors un rire à moitié-fous en les voyant entrer en conquérants. C'était plutôt en perdant qu'ils devraient se présenter, au vu de l'échec de leur mission. Ah ça si ses saletés de boches étaient venues jusqu'ici pour s'emparer de la flotte militaire française, ils seraient déçu!

Marius se félicita de la réponse que ses marins avaient donné à l'ennemi en ce matin. C'est l'esprit plus léger qu'au milieu des flammes décimant son propre cœur il se présenta sans résistance aux germaniques, un air arrogant bien français sur le visage, heureux de leur montrer qui il était.

.

* * *

><p>Pffiou, j'ai écrit ce texte en seulement deux jours, mon record (faut dire aussi que c'est la première fois que j'ai l'envie de poster quelque chose de pas du tout commencé pour le surlendemain ^^'). Encore désolé si vous avez vu pas mal de fautes, si vous en trouvez (ce qui ne sera pas difficile) dites le moi!<p>

Enfin je ne suis pas mécontente de ce petit texte, au vue du "peu" de temps que j'y ai consacré. Je vous laisse quand même plus bas quelques petits éléments de compréhension sur ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que je n'explique pas tant que ça dans cet OS. ^^'

En tout cas dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir!

.

Notes (source Wikipédia):

Débarquement Allié en Afrique du Nord, le 8 Novembre 1942.

.

Le 11 Novembre 1942, à 7 h 00 Radio Paris diffuse « un message du Führer au peuple Français » :

« […] L'Armée allemande ne vient pas en ennemie du peuple français, ni en ennemie de ses soldats. Elle n'a qu'un but : repousser avec ses alliés, toute tentative de débarquement anglo-américain. Avec l'Armée française ils entreprendront la défense des frontières françaises contre les attaques ennemis. »

.

Le 27 novembre 1942: sabordage de la flotte française à Toulon

La flotte française a été sabordée à Toulon le 27 novembre 1942 sur l'ordre de l'Amirauté du Régime de Vichy pour éviter sa capture intacte par le Troisième Reich dans le cadre de l'opération Lila. Sauf quelques exceptions, elle refuse ainsi de rejoindre les Alliés et de se livrer aux forces de l'Axe pour que la France conserve son statut de neutralité, conformément à l'armistice du 22 juin 1940. Au final 2 croiseurs de bataille, 1 cuirassé, 7 croiseurs, 1 transport d'aviation, 15 contre-torpilleurs, 13 torpilleurs, 6 avisos, 12 sous-marins, 19 bâtiments de servitude, 28 remorqueurs, 4 docks flottants, 1 bâtiment-école, 9 patrouilleurs et dragueurs seront sabordés.


End file.
